Mutiny Extended
Mutiny Extended is a totally random sequel of Mutiny with more weapons, characters, and stuff. Gameplay Same as Mutiny Levels and Characters Level 16 The level 16 will only be revealed in the level menu when the player has completed all the other levels. In this level, player has to fight Nitrome employees from Skywire VIP Shuffle NitromeCrew.png|The Nitrome employees Weapons Same as Mutiny, but with some new ones: Multi Bomb Player can throw four multi-bombs in one turn. They will not explode until player has thrown all of them. They have the same explosion power as pieces of eight. Multi_bomb_icon.png|The multi bomb icon Multi_bomb.png|A multi bomb (there are four of them) Dropped Orange Enzyme Player can drop one anywhere in the level like crates except the player can only drop one per turn. When touching the ground they will become orange goo for the rest of the level. Orange goo is 1 block wide and if a player or enemy tries to jump on it, he (or it) will bounce away and take small damage. Dropped orange enzymes cannot be placed above players. Dropped_orange_enzyme_icon.png|The dropped orange enzyme icon Dropped_orange_enzyme.png|A dropped orange enzyme Orange_goo.png|Some orange goo Smart Bomb Smart bombs have the same explosion power as dynamite and will explode on contact (like cherry bombs). Smart bombs will not hurt the player that thrown it. Smart_bomb.png|A smart bomb Spirit Bomb Spirit bombs can be thrown as far as parachute bombs and have the same explosion power as dynamite. Spirit bombs will not explode on land or player contact, but only by a right click after being thrown (the only thing that can make spirit bombs explode). Since the spirit bomb will go through land, it comes in handy to reach enemies that are protected by walls. Zap Apple. When thrown, Zap apples will bounce exactly like bananas. When the player right-clicks, the Zap apple won't explode but will summon a lighting that will strike vertically, causing everyone that touches it to take hight damages (as much as for tidal waves). ZapApple_icon.png|The zap apple icon ZapApple.png|A zap apple Cheese Bottle When thrown, Cheese bottles will bounce exactly like bananas. When the player right-clicks, the Cheese bottle will explode with the same explosion power as rum bottles, and behave exactly as molotov in NMD: a small fire droplet will fall of the explosion and will spread flames when touching the ground. Skull Bomb Player is required to pick a dead pirate if this weapon is gonna be used. The remains of the pirate will start blinking red and after a few seconds, explode (like mines) with the same explosion power as dynamite. This weapon is useful to attack enemies that are far away from the player. Player Swaps Player is required to pick an enemy pirate if this weapon is gonna be used. The enemy pirate and the player will swap places, causing the two of them to be teleported. PlayerSwaps_icon.png|The player swap icon Firework Rocket Firework rockets can be shot by a click in any direction. The rocket can be used exactly as missiles in the Rubble Trouble series: the rocket will follow the mouse until it reaches a player or the ground. Rockets have the same explosion power as dynamite and will have a colourful animation with random particle effects when exploding. FireworkRocket_icon.png|The firework rocket icon Cluster Bomb When this bomb explodes (same explosion power as dynamite), some small bombs will be thrown in any directions and will explode with the same power as pieces of eight. Extinction Bombs When the player right-clicks, a rain of meteors will fall of the sky, causing multiples explosions on the level. Meteors have the same explosion power as cherry bombs. Goo Boulder Goo boulders can be thrown exactly like regular boulders but won't damage the players that they touches. Instead, they will stick to the boulder. When the boulder stops, it will explode with the same explosion power as bananas, causing every enemies or player that were touched by the boulder to be thrown far away (probably in the water). Snowflakes :Original idea by Lmanmax. Player is required to pick an enemy pirate if this weapon is gonna be used. Pirate will become frozen for 3 rounds, and won't be able to move or attack. However, it can be attacked like normal. Snowflake_icon.png|The snowflake icon . Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Strategy Games